Victorious Ships Wiki Community Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for the Victorious Ships Wiki. Appropriate: #Pairings such as Cade, Bade, etc. are for fan opinion and content should be agreed upon by the community. #Links to the pairing articles from other pages are acceptable, as long as they don't endorse the pairing. #Upload as many pictures as you want, but always add categories (such as "Images of Bat) to the file itself. #Invite friends to help! #Have fun! #It helps if you edit after watching a particular episode because it's fresh in your mind. #You may copy content from the Victorious Wiki, such as pairing pages. ##Keep characters on the Main Characters and Minor Characters pages. Don't make separate pages. #Please report anyone who did something against the policies below to an admin. Inappropriate: #Inserting false information. #Having account while under 13: breaking this policy is in violation of Children's Online Privacy Protection Act. #Removing more than 500 characters without a summary (-500) #Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc.) will get you a permanent ban. #Profanity. This is a site about a kid's show. #Insulting other users. #Referring to a user by anything other than their user name (unless it is a nickname that they like, or it's their real name). #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, or orientation) will get you banned for three months up to a permanent ban. #Information about upcoming episodes must be confirmed by a reliable source. Since wikipedia is just a giant wiki, it is NOT accepted as reliable. #Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. Adding more categories than necessary to define an article is considered spam. Seven categories for one page is the absolute maximum. #Edits that only have the purpose to get awards are considered spam. #Warning Templates are only to be used by admins. Unrightful use will result in a week long block. #Trolling. User pages are only to be edited by the user. #Shipping wars. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) #Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing is considered vandalism. #This is not a fanfiction site. Character bios must be confirmed by Dan Schneider or theslap.com, or they will be deleted. Blogs are allowed to contain fanfiction. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. #Posting comments in all capital letters. They will be deleted. #Inserting something that has nothing related to the page your editing. #Not having read these policies is not an excuse. #Making unnecessary/excessive pages. ##Pages for all the Victorious characters ##Pages for episodes and other Victorious things that aren't ships #Adding uneeded categories. #Blackmailing other users. i.e. saying "or else". These rules are necessary to protect everyone and to make sure this wiki is a friendly environment. Violations of these policies will result in warnings and bans. If you have any questions or concerns about these policies feel free to leave a message on the Administrators' Noticeboard. Happy editing! Category:Policy Category:Site maintenance